Él de la mala suerte
by mikan-hyuga98
Summary: -Songfic- Dedicado a Jacob Back y lo agobiado que se sentia respecto a Bella... cancion La de la mala suerte de jesse & joy... si ya se cancion de niñas pero expresa lo que sentia Jacob


**Songfic dedicado a Jacob Black y de lo agobiado que se sentía respecto a Bella**

**Twiling no me pertenece…. Mucho menos su saga…. Es de la gran Stephenie Meyer**

"_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor"_

**La ves que te vi por primera vez…. Lo recordare siempre, claro éramos muy niños y no sabía que era ese sentimiento que hacía que me sonrojara cada vez que te veía, no le di mucha importancia porque te fuiste y pensé que no regresarías jamás, pero no fue hací, regresaste y abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión que trate de ocultar, pero fue en vano ya estabas muy dentro de mí. Cuando me entere de que el tal Cullen te seguía muy de cerca sentía como todo en mi interior ardía y quería arrancarle los brazos y que muriera agonizando, pero él ya era importante para ti y por más que me doliera sabia que lo querías pero siempre estuve cegándome y mantuve la esperanza aun sabiendo que tu lo amabas, pero nunca me rendí aun sabiendo que estaban saliendo.**

"_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"_

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar todo lo que siento por ti, quiero que mi corazón te olvide, mis amigos me han dicho que lo único que me hago es daño, al saber que tu no me quieres a mí, que quieres a ese **_**chupasangre**_**. Siempre te eh hablado con la verdad expresando mis sentimientos, ¿pero a caso tú has hecho lo mismo? Me imagino que no. ¿Porque siempre tengo que ser yo el que tenga la mala suerte en el amor? Quiero que ese caprichoso amor me responda.**

"_Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol_

_Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no_

_Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo_

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Pero alguien más está en tu habitación"_

**La vez que el estúpido de ese **_**chupasangre **_** te abandono… quería romperle la cara en miles y miles de pedazos. ¡Como pudo dejarte abandonada, tan indefensa, tan sensible! Eso no tenía perdón, pero en ese momento era mi oportunidad para demostrarte que yo siempre estaría ahí para apoyarte en los peores momentos aunque tú solo me ves como un**_** amigo,**_** te enseñe a como reparar una moto, pero pensé que solo querías mi compañía y en algún punto así fue. Dices que **_**soy el mejor, que no hay nadie como yo, **_**cuanto me alegre al escuchar esas palabras me hace pensar que muy pronto podría ser algo más que tu amigo, que podría llegar a ser el dueño de tu corazón… Pero no fue así, él regreso y arruino todo.**

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

**Quiero ya no amarte, quiero olvidar todo, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo dejar de amarte. Trate de olvidarte alejándome de ti, pero era imposible, todos los asuntos que teníamos los lobos era con respecto a cómo protegerte de esa tal **_**Victoria, **_**pero siempre mantuve mi distancia, porque sabía que si me volvía a acercar a ti iba a salir lastimado, porque yo no quería aceptar la realidad, tu no me amabas y nunca lo has hecho y eso me dolía y mucho, ¿porque el caprichoso amor no me quiere ver feliz? ¿O es que a caso le encanta verme sufrir? Todos los de la manada tienen a alguien: Sam tiene a Emily, Quil en Claire (aunque esta sea una niña pequeña), Jared en Kim y hasta el bastardo de Paul con mi hermana y yo solo estoy lastimándome, creo que soy masoquista por que me lastimo a mí mismo y aun no termino de aceptar que lo prefieres a él y no a mí.**

"_No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto_

_Siempre y cuando sea honesto_

_Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto_

_No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio_

_No soy la dueña de tu corazón_

_Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no"_

**Estamos a unos días de enfrentarnos a Victoria y él chupasangre acepto que tú te quedaras con migo en un campamento, me gusta, la idea aunque él tenga que ir me conformo con que me quedare contigo en las noches, para calentarte. Es de mañana y el chupasangre fue al campo de batalla, yo lo alcanzare más tarde, pero antes me pides que salga bien y vivito, te pregunto para qué si tú no me quieres y nunca lo harás, me pides perdón y yo digo para que si ya estás muy dentro de mi ser, en eso me das un beso y yo me siento muy feliz, que puedo tener una oportunidad contigo, que podemos ser felices…. Pero no fue hací y debí suponer que nunca sería el dueño de tu corazón y yo soy quien sobra en este cuento, pero muy dentro de mi ser sabe que él te hará mucho daño….**

"_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor por fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"_

**Me entere que te ibas a casar, todo dentro de mí se derrumbo, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y destrozar todo. Regrese para tu boda, supongo que después de todo soy un masoquista y baile contigo un par de canciones, pero dijiste algo que me hizo enfadar y mucho, ¿! Como que quieres tener una luna de miel real? ,¿!Que es lo que me estas tratando de decir? Me enfurecí tanto que tuvieron que sacarme. Yo sabía que te iba hacer daño y así fue, querías una luna de miel real, pues ahí están tus resultados, estas embarazada de un chupasangre y de paso esa cosa te absorbe la vida, no sabes cuánto me lastima verte así, postrada y demacrada, pero tú dices que quieres a ese **_**bebe **_**a costa de tu vida, así o más loca estas, me pides paciencia y que este presente durante el parto, y yo te digo que lo pensare, pero tan solo con ver como todos después de ver como bella se está muriendo la felicitan por tener a esa **_**bebe, **_**si era niña, pero para mí sigue siendo la cosa que está matando a Bella, pero eso no dura mucho, por que cuando vi a esa niña y como me miraba, sabía que después de todo el amor no es tan injusto conmigo, porque la vi y era un vivo retrato de Bella y que después de todo yo ya no soy él de la mala suerte.**


End file.
